Trauma
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Tidak semudah itu menghilangkan Trauma yang dialami seseorang. Butuh waktu, perjuangan, juga keinginan yang kuat. Dengan adanya pendukung untuk membantu menghilangkan Trauma itu. Dedicate for #FIRST IMPRESSION Event. RnR Minna?
1. Chapter 1

Trauma.

Tentu kata itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi para pembaca juga penulis.

Kata yang sangat sederhana, namun menyimpan rasa sakit dan takut akan kejadian yang sangat membekas di ingatan seseorang.

Kejadian yang tak bisa di lupakan.

Menghambat kehidupan seseorang yang mengalami trauma, apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Menyakitkan untuk mental atau psikis seseorang.

Tentu para pembaca 'mungkin' ada yang mengalami Trauma atau pernah mengalaminya.

Dan tentu saja Trauma sangat berbeda dengan Phobia.

Jadi, jangan pernah menyamakannya.

Penulis tidak akan menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai Trauma atau pun Phobia. Tapi, akan menceritakan sedikit kisah mengenai seseorang yang mengidap Trauma dan berusaha untuk menghilangkannnya dengan dibantu oleh orang terdekat.

Mengenai seseorang yang memiliki Phobia pun ada, tapi tak terlalu difokuskan.

Kisah ini pun tak luput dari kenyataan yang ada. Karna, penulis sendiri sempat mengalami Trauma yang tertuliskan di cerita ini.

Demikian pengantar dari penulis.

Selamat membaca kisah ini.

…

 **Trauma**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Fanfic ini beserta alurnya, milik NaYu**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Dedicate For FIRST IMPRESSION Event**

 **.**

 **Warning : Elemental Siblings, Humor nyempil, Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), No Pair, Implisit Scene Yaoi NOT BL, and etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kalian tahu bukan, ketakutan akan suatu kejadian mengerikan yang kita lihat dengan jelas segala detailnya sangat mengganggu.

Bukan hanya mengganggu, tapi sangat mengesalkan, merepotkan, juga… menakutkan.

Dan jika sudah terjadi demikian, yang kita tanamkan di pikiran pasti, 'Lupakan hal itu!', 'Jangan sampai mengulangi kejadian yang sama!', 'Jauhi hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian itu!', dan lainnya.

Banyak yang kita sugestikan pada pikiran kita sendiri, agar terhindar dari rasa takut. Selain berfikir seperti di atas, bisa juga kita bersikap layaknya tak takut pada apapun. Yah, contohnya saja kalian takut hantu, tapi kalian berkata tak takut sama sekali sampai memasang wajah 'lain' dengan nada bicara yang meyakinkan. Dengan begitu, orang tidak mencemoh hal yang kita takutkan.

Namun, semua itu butuh mental yang kuat. Bagi seorang yang mempunyai mental sekuat baja, istilahnya sih begitu, pasti akan sangat terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari lingkungan, apalagi jika diejek mengenai hal yang ia takutkan.

Bagaimana bila yang memiliki mental lemah nan lembut?

Hahaha… pasti kalian tahu akan seperti apa jadinya. Atau tidak?

"Gempa, ayo kita berangkat bareng!"

Seruan Taufan yang riang itu, hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh Gempa. Kenapa begitu? Lihat saja wajah Gempa yang mendung. Sarapan buatan Taufan pun tak disentuhnya sedikit pun. Taufan hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihatnya.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana bisa mengerjakan UTS hari ini?" Taufan membujuk Gempa agar memakan makanannya. Namun seperti pepatah, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Itu yang dilakukan Gempa.

"Cepat makan atau kau tak usah sekolah!"

Gempa tersentak saat mendengar desisan tajam Halilintar. Dan secepat kilat, piring yang sejak lima menit sebelumnya tak tersentuh, tandas hingga bersih.

"Alhamdulillah." Gumam Gempa setelah meminum air putih. "Kalau begitu, Gempa pergi duluan ya, kak Lintar, kak Taufan. Assalamu'alaikum!"

Gempa beranjak dari kursi dan melesat menuju pintu rumah, setelah mengambil tas yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan kesunyian di rumah tiga kembar ini. Halilintar dan taufan yang tidak sempat mencegah perginya Gempa pun masih terdiam kaku di kursi meja makan. Piring keduanya telah bersih dari sarapan pagi ini, sebelum Gempa menghabiskan sarapannya.

Namun, apa dikata. Niat ingin berangkat bareng sang adik seperti sebelumnya, mereka hanya akan berangkat berdua, lagi.

Ya, sudah lima hari Halilintar dan Taufan berangkat berdua saja dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Gempa, memilih berjalan kaki. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka selalu berangkat bersama. Entah Gempa ikut di motor Halilintar, atau pun di motor Taufan.

Sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Jika berjalan kaki, membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai. Dan jika mengendarai motor atau menaiki kendaraan umum, sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit pasti sampai.

Dan lagi, Halilintar dan Taufan memang memiliki motor mereka masing-masing. Kalau Gempa, memang tidak memiliki motor, karna saat itu belum pandai mengendarai juga belum mempunyai SIM. Dan saat sudah mempunyai SIM, Gempa tak ingin mengendarai motor bahkan menolak untuk dibelikan motor oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dan hal ini membuat Halilintar dan Taufan seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwa mereka. Mereka tau apa yang menyebabkan sang adik bungsu bersikap seperti itu. Kejadian yang membuat wajah Gempa menjadi mendung dan membuat kedua kakaknya ini terus menegurnya hingga keduanya lelah sendiri.

Kejadian yang menjadikan sebuah trauma dalam kehidupan Gempa.

 **Flashback**

"Nah! Kan Gempa sudah dapat SIM nih. Gempa bolehkan ngendarain motor kak Lintar atau kak Taufan?" Pinta Gempa yang saat ini baru keluar dari kantor polisi bersama Halilintar dan Taufan.

Mereka bukan ditangkap karna kena razia ataupun melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum. Tapi, karna Gempa baru saja selesai membuat SIM.

"Boleh saja!" Taufan tersenyum lebar dan langsung merangkul Gempa. "Ya kan, kak Hali?" Lanjut Taufan dengan wajah berbinar.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui. Selanjutnya, Gempa menangkap kunci motor yang dilemparkan Halilintar. "Kau bawa saja Motorku. Aku akan pakai motor Taufan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Halilintar langsung mengambil kunci motor Taufan –yang memang dia pegang–, lalu memakai helm miliknya dan menstarter motor milik Taufan. "Ngapain kalian bengong? Cepatlah, aku lapar!"

Mendengar itu, Gempa langsung saja menaiki motor milik sang kakak tertua setelah mengenakan helm miliknya dan menstarter motor milik Halilintar. Sedangkan Taufan, makin mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju Halilintar yang sedang menunggu kedua adiknya.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Halilintar saat Taufan hendak menaiki motor.

"Eh? Kan kan Hali naikin motorku. Berarti aku dibonceng sama kak Hali-lah." Jelas Taufan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Gak."

"Eh?"

"Kau jalan kaki."

JEDEEERRR

Serasa ada petir di siang bolong. Taufan merasa nyawanya melayang mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Bener deh. Kakaknya tidak bohongkan? Tidak mungkin kakaknya membiarkan dirinya jalan kaki, kan? Dia yang sangat tampan se-Pulau Rintis ini tak mungkin disuruh jalan kaki, kan?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Taufan terhuyung sendiri. Kepalanya pusing. Dirinya lemas tak berdaya. Nafasnya putus-putus. Tinggal matinya aja deh. #dilempar dalam angin topan

Melihat Taufan yang sudah seperti mayat hidup, Gempa pun mendekati Taufan juga Halilintar sembari membawa motor dengan berjalan. "Emm, kak Taufan bawa motor kak Lintar aja deh, nanti kakak bonceng Gempa."

"Tidak. Kan kau mau ngendarain motor sendiri. Jadi, bawa aja tuh motor. Biar si Taufan jalan kaki." Jelas Halilintar dengan cueknya.

"Tapi kan, kasian kak Taufan. Memangnya kenapa kak Lintar tidak mau bonceng kak Taufan?"

JEDEEERRR

Sekarang, giliran Halilintar yang merasa nyawanya melayang setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos Gempa. Bagaimana ini? Apa alasan yang harus ia katakan? Arrghh… Halilintar merinding seketika saat merasakan aura keisengan Taufan yang membara.

"Owh… masa kau lupa sih, Gempa~ kan kak Hali kita tersayang ini takut jika memboncengi orang lain selain dirimu, ibu, dan ayah~" Nada sing song yang Taufan keluarkan membuat Halilintar keringat dingin.

"Umm… iya juga ya, kok kak Lintar gak mau bonceng orang lain selain aku, ibu dan ayah?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Gempa membuat Halilintar keringat dingin. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan tanpa sadar, Halilintar langsung ngebut ninggalin kedua adiknya yang terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian sang kakak.

"Jiahh… dia malah kabur! Aish, gagal deh godain dia! Sialan. Kampret." Taufan pun mulai mencak-mencak sambil mengacak-acak topinya.

Gempa hanya speechless melihat kelakuan kakak keduanya. 'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' Batin Gempa bingung.

Perlu diketahui, Halilintar merupakan salah satu orang dari sekian banyak orang yang mempunyai phobia. Homophobia. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak mau membonceng siapa pun, kecuali Gempa, Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Kenapa Taufan tidak termasuk? Karna Taufan terkadang iseng dengan kelemahan Halilintar yang satu itu. Dan sering menggoda Halilintar dengan suara manja para uke. Sehingga tak jarang Halilintar mengejeknya banci kalau Taufan sudah mulai menggodanya.

Dan Gempa sebenarnya tahu kalau Halilintar mengidap Homophobia. Tapi, terkadang Gempa seringkali lupa mengenai hal itu. Makanya, dia berkata dengan polosnya tadi.

.

"Oi, Gempa. Cepat sikitlah!"

"Ini sudah dalam batas kecepatan normal, kak. Gempa tak mau kena tilang."

"Grrhh… tapi, kalau kecepatannya segini, mana bisa ngejar kak Hali~"

Taufan menggeram frustasi. Setelah ia mencak-mencak tadi, Taufan langsung menyuruh Gempa ngejar Halilintar. Dan Gempa yang memang penurut, langsung saja mengendarai motor Halilintar untuk mengejar sang empunya motor. Namun sayangnya, Taufan lupa kalau Gempa ngendarain motor pasti mengikuti semua yang dianjurkan oleh polisi. Demi keamanan serta kenyamanan saat mengendarai, katanya.

"Kak Taufan yakin Gempa boleh ngebut?"

Taufan langsung tersenyum cerah saat mendengar pertanyaan izin dari sang adik. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengangguk dan berseru 'Ya', pada Gempa.

"Baiklah, harap kakak pegangan. Gempa akan menaikkan kecepatan."

Taufan tak mendengarkan perintah Gempa. Dia malah tertawa lebar saat Gempa menaikkan kecepatannya. Taufan terus tertawa hingga Gempa membawanya ke sebuah belokan jalan. Saat itu sedang lampu hijau, dan Gempa dengan mulusnya berbelok.

Namun, saat akan menemui belokan jalan selanjutnya, ada sebuah mobil sport yang melaju dengan kencangnya. Menerobos lampu merah dan menyerempet motor yang Gempa kendarain, hingga motor milik Halilintar itu berputar-putar dan berhenti saat menabrak tiang listrik.

Beruntung Taufan yang terlempar ke trotoar sebelum motor berputar-putar, tidak mengalami luka serius. Hanya lecet di siku dan lutut kanannya karna gesekan.

"GEMPAAA!"

Taufan panik seketika saat menyadari adiknya terlempar jauh dari motor. Tanpa memusingkan luka lecetnya yang perih, Taufan berlari dengan wajah khawatir juga mata yang mulai berair.

'Semoga Gempa selamat, ya Allah. Selamatkanlah, Gempa.' Itulah yang batinnya rapalkan selama ia berlari dengan tertatih-tatih.

"TAUFAN!" Seketika Taufan berhenti saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Suara itu…

…sangat ia kenali. Bahkan, rasanya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu. Taufan pun sampai menundukkan kepalanya dalam, saat mendengar langkah kaki cepat yang menuju kearahnya.

"Hoi! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Taufan merasa tubuhnya digoncangkan dengan kuat. Merasa percuma mengabaikan orang di depannya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Dapat Taufan lihat wajah sang kakak yang biasanya datar, memperlihatkan raut khawatir, cemas, dan tak sabar.

Perlahan, iris coklat Taufan yang tadinya sudah berkaca-kaca, menurunkan air matanya.

Deras. Sangat deras. Taufan pun terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Halilintar sudah sangat ingin menghajar Taufan, jikalau tak ada yang menghalanginya.

"Maaf, apa kalian saudara dari anak yang di sana?"

Ya. Ada seorang pria yang menghampiri Halilintar dan Taufan sembari menunjuk tempat di mana Gempa berada.

Mengabaikan Taufan yang menangis dengan isakan kecil, Halilintar langsung berlari menuju tempat Gempa. Taufan yang melihat dari jauh pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan kebali berlari, namun masih tertatih-tatih.

"Gempa! Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?"

Saat Taufan sampai, hanya kalimat itulah yang terus diulang kakak kembarnya. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Taufan dapat melihat tatapan kosong Gempa. Tatapan yang teramat kosong. Seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Brugh

Tak sanggup berdiri dengan kakinya yang semakin sakit, Taufan pun terduduk. Halilintar menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Taufan jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Kali ini tanpa isakan.

"Kak… Lin… tar…" Lirihan Gempa, membuat Halilintar kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Gempa mulai bergetar, dengan tatapan yang masih kosong.

"Kak… Taufan. Mana… kak… Taufan…?" Lirihan Gempa semakin terdengar menyayat hati. Taufan yang berada di belakang Halilintar mulai mendekati sang kakak dan sang adik.

"Kakak… kakak di sini, Gempa. Kakak di sini." Ucap Taufan dengan tersendat.

"Kakak… kakak tak apa? Kakak tidak luka? Kakak baik-baik saja? Kok kakak nangis? Ada yang sakit ya? Yang mana yang sakit?"

Air mata Taufan semakin deras mengalir mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan adiknya, dengan tatapan kosong. Semakin kencang. Tangisan Taufan semakin kencang sembari menggenggam tangan Gempa, yang sedari tadi terus meraba tubuhnya untuk mengecek ada yang luka atau tidak.

Halilintar yang melihat kedua adiknya menggeram marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengawasi. Marah pada dirinya yang kabur begitu saja saat digoda oleh adik pertamanya.

Dan karna itu pula, kejadian ini terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat Gempa shock dan Taufan mengalirkan air mata dengan deras. Juga membuat Halilintar mengeluarkan semua ekspresi yang jarang ia tampilkan.

Mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya, Halilintar tetap memperhatikan Taufan yang sekarang menangis sambil memeluk Gempa dengan erat. Bahkan Gempa pun sudah menangis dan membalas pelukan Taufan. Seakan-akan takut kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

 **Flashback End**

 **–** **Trauma–**

Gempa terus berjalan dengan santai. Mengabaikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Mengabaikan para siswa-siswi lainnya yang ikut berjalan di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan suara orang-orang yang saling bercanda, berbicara mengenai UTS, PR, bahkan pacar.

Ya, pemuda dengan topi yang dipasang terbalik ini hanya terus berjalan, mengabaikan hal yang menurutnya tak penting. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tapi, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

TIINNN! TIIIINNNNN!

Suara klakson motor membuatnya tersadar dan reflek menyingkir ke trotoar dengan satu loncatan, hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok sebuah rumah makan.

"Hah.. hah… hah…" Nafasnya terengah-engah. Pandangannya menatap horror mobil yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, setelah Gempa menyingkir sedetik sebelum tertabrak.

Ternyata, Gempa tak sadar jika ia jalan semakin menjurus ke jalan raya.

Sedari tadi, sudah banyak orang yang meneriakinya untuk jalan pada trotoar. Tapi, karna pendengarannya tertutup oleh pikiran yang melalang buana atau biasa kita sebut melamun, ia pun terus berjalan semakin ke samping hingga suara klakson motor itu menyadarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan gemetar. Iris coklatnya semula tampak kosong, perlahan bersinar penuh ketakutan. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dalam sebuah senyuman tipis. Itu dikarenakan, di depannya terdapat seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah khawatir. Mana tega dia membuah pria di depannya semakin khawatir pada dirinya yang sama sekali tak dikenal pria itu.

"Hehehe… Alhamdulillah saya baik-baik saja, Pak. Terima kasih telah mengkawatirkan saya." Ucapnya lembut namun jika didengarkan dengan baik, terdapat getaran di dalamnya.

"Alhamdulillah, makanya lain kali jangan melamun, nak." Nasehat pria itu sembari membantu Gempa untuk berdiri.

"Iya, Pak. Saya tadi, memikirkan UTS hari ini. Makanya sampai melamun. Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan maaf membuat bapak khawatir." Ujarnya dan langsung melesat kabur tanpa memperdulikan seruan sang pria tadi.

"Hah~ tampaknya musim ulangan membuat beberapa anak panik." Gumam pria itu setelah Gempa hilang dari pandangannya.

 **–** **Trauma–**

Waktu adalah sebuah hal yang berjalan tanpa ada hambatan apa pun. Berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa terpengaruh oleh cuaca dan musim. Waktu pula yang membuat kita sadar, kalau setiap detik, menit, dan jam akan terjadi hal yang tidak dapat kita prediksi.

Waktu tidak bisa dihentikan. Tidak bisa dikembalikan.

Waktu kita lahir di dunia, waktu kita mulai mengucapkan sepatah dua kata, waktu kita mulai melangkah, waktu kita mulai berlari, tersenyum, dan sebagainya, tak akan bisa dikembalikan atau kita ambil kembali. Semua itu hanya bisa disimpan dalam memori ingatan. Bisa diabadikan juga dalam bentuk gambar dan video, asal tidak hilang, rusak, atau hancur.

Dan waktu pula yang bisa membuat seseorang melupakan hal yang tak terlalu penting untuk diingat.

Meski begitu, butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi seseorang yang mengalami trauma untuk bisa melupakan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya, tergantung pada pribadinya. Seberapa kuat niatnya untuk menghilangkan hal yang disebut trauma.

Ada yang menghilangkannya dalam waktu singkat, entah berapa cepat. Ada pula dalam waktu yang tak bisa kita prediksikan.

"Kak Hali…" Lirihan Taufan, membuat Halilintar menatap heran sang adik yang duduk disampingnya. Ia diam saja, karena yakin sang adik akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kita akan membiarkan Gempa seperti itu terus?" Desah Taufan sembari membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan topi miliknya. "Kalau dibiarkan, dia akan makin ternggelam dalam ketakutan, kak."

Halilintar yang mendengar perkataan sang adik tetap diam. Wajahnya perlahan menampakkan guratan lelah dan sedih. "Aku pun berpikir begitu."

Suasana ruang keluarga kembali hening. Padahal televisi menyala, tapi suara-suara yang keluar dari benda kotak itu, tidak mempengaruhi rasa sepi yang melingkupi kedua pemuda berwajah sama.

Halilintar langsung mematikan televisi begitu sadar kalau ia hanya membuang biaya listrik, jika menyalakan televisi tanpa menontonnya. Setelah itu, ia melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat 20 menit.

"Fan, sebentar lagi ashar. Kau panggil Gempa di kamar, lalu kita shalat bersama."

Halilintar berdiri meninggalkan Taufan yang masih betah pada posisinya semula. Halilintar yakin, kalau adiknya itu mendengar apa yang ia perintahkan. Jadi, ia tidak mengulangnya lagi.

Seperginya Halilintar dari ruang keluarga. Taufan langsung bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk di sofa dengan mata membelalak. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Atau…

…mempunyai suatu ide?

.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mengajakku ke kamar Gempa?"

Halilintar bertanya dengan nada suara kesal, setelah duduk di atas karpet yang tergelar di tengah kamar Gempa.

Gempa pun hanya memperhatikan kedua kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamarnya, saat ia akan memulai membaca kembali pelajaran yang akan diulangankan besok.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku punya ide." Jawab Taufan santai.

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan idemu. Besok kita UTS, jika kau melupakan hal itu."

Taufan menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan tajam kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Gempa, dia tetap memperhatikan dalam diam.

Taufan pun menatap Gempa dengan tatapan serius. Mau tidak mau, Gempa sedikit gugup karnanya. Melihat tatapan Taufan yang berubah, Halilintar pun berpikir mengenai ide yang akan Taufan katakan, berhubungan dengan trauma Gempa.

"A-ada apa, kak… Taufan?" Tanya Gempa gugup sembari sesekali menatap Taufan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Taufan berdiri. Ia mendekati Gempa dan duduk tepat di samping Gempa. Sangat dekat. Bahkan, tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Gempa.

Halilintar yang melihat hal itu berkeringat dingin. Alarm bahaya berbunyi jelas di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya. Mundur, dan terus mundur, hingga terhenti saat menyadari punggungnya bertemu dengan pintu kamar Gempa.

'Gawatgawatgawatgawat…' Batin Halilintar terus tanpa titik koma. Halilintar memejamkan matanya erat, hinggat ia tak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Taufan pada Gempa. Telinga Halilintar dapat mendengar suara bisikan yang… entah siapa yang melakukannya.

Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri Halilintar. Wajahnya makin pucat. Tubuhnya lemas. Jika saja dia punya kekuatan untuk sekedar berdiri dan kabur dari kamar adik bungsunya, mungkin akan ia lakukan sekarang juga.

Puk.

Halilintar spontan membuka matanya, saat merasakan tepukan keras di kedua bahunya.

"UWAAAAA!"

DUGH!

Dan sedetik kemudian, kepalanya ia benturkan pada kepala Taufan yang berada lima centimeter di depan wajahnya.

"Adudududuhhh… kepalakuu… sakiiitttt~~!" Taufan berguling-guling di atas karpet sambil memegang dahinya yang dibentur sang kakak.

Kalau dibentur saja sih, sudah biasa bagi Taufan. Tapi kali ini, ujung topi milik Halilintar menyabit dahinya. Tidak sampai terluka, hanya goresan merah yang tampak sakit jika disentuh.

"Kak Taufan gak apa-apa?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada khawatir. Namun, entah kenapa dimata Taufan, Gempa berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Gak apa-apa pala lu peang! Sakit nih! Kasih obat kek! Perban kek! Di cium kek supaya sembuh. Adududuhhh…"

Gempa cengo. Tak ia sangka kakaknya mengetahui gaya bahasa macam itu.

Halilintar yang mendengar kata 'cium' langsung tepar seketika. Kenapa? Karna tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Taufan yang mencoba untuk mencium Gempa berkelibat di kepalanya. Hingga membuat kepalanya berputar-putar dan perutnya mual. Yah, ujung-ujungnya pingsan.

"KAK LINTAR!"

Suara panik Gempa pun menggema keseluruh rumah.

.

"Makanya kak, kalau mau bicara, ya bicara. Jangan seperti tadi!"

"Iya, maaf."

"Harusnya kakak ngomong yang jelas. Kasian kan kak Lintar."

"Iyaa… maaf."

"Gempa sih setuju aja dengan niat baik kakak, tapi kalau gini jadinya? Yang repot siapa?"

"IYAA! KAKAK MINTA MAAF, GEMPA!"

Gempa terdiam.

Bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengoceh mengenai tindakan Taufan yang tiba-tiba tadi, terdiam saat Taufan berteriak dengan nada histeris.

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf. Jangan buat aku makin bersalah dong! Lagian, salahkan juga pikiran kak Hali yang mungkin saja berpikir aneh-aneh. Padahalkan, aku hanya merangkulmu seperti biasa. Salahnya di mana coba?!" Jelas Taufan sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya yang masih tertutupi topi biru putih miliknya.

"Salahnya, karena kakak tidak menjelaskan dari awal niat, maksud, tujuan kakak mengajak kak Lintar berkumpul di kamarku."

Dan masih panjang lagi perdebatan yang dilakukan Gempa dan Taufan.

Saat ini, mereka masih berada dikamar Gempa. Setelah Halilintar pingsan, Gempa langsung menggendong sang kakak dan membaringkannya di kasur. Gempa lekas mengambil minyak kayu putih dan minyak gosok di laci meja belajarnya. Ia mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di hidung Halilintar.

Sementara mengoleskan minyak kayu putih itu, Gempa mulai menceramahi Taufan atas apa yang ia perbuat. Taufan sendiri hanya mengoleskan minyak gosok yang diberikan Gempa, pada dahinya.

"WOOIII PANASSSS!"

Gempa dan Taufan tersentak saat Halilintar tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak. Mereka berdua melihat tangan sang kakak sibuk mengipasi hidungnya. Karena, merasa tidak mempan, Halilintar berdiri dan berkeliling kamar Gempa, lalu mendekati kipas angin.

"Arrgghhh… SIAPA YANG MENGOLESI MINYAK KAYU PUTIH SEBANYAK INI DIHIDUNGKU!?"

Gempa langsung saja melihat botol minyak kayu putihnya yang berkurang seruas atau sepertiga jadi. 'Alamak! Aku tidak sadar kalau mengolesi sebanyak itu.'

Taufan langsung menunjuk Gempa. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk, hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menunjukkan botol minyak kayu putih yang dipegangnya.

Wajah Halilintar memerah. Amarahnya berada di puncak. Jikalau ini anime, pasti sudah ada uap yang mengembul di atas kepalanya.

"GEMPAAA!"

Kembali seluruh rumah dihiasi teriakan yang membahana. Bedanya, kali ini Halilintar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hohoho… Ini dia Fic untuk Event FI. Niatnya pingin buat One Shoot, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau saya harus memisahkannya, karna bakal panjang. Kasian yang gak biasa baca fic yang perchapternya sampai 6K. Jadi, mungkin chap berikutnya adalah End.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Silahkan Review~ ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Pemuda itu melangkah dalam ketidakpastian.

Semua area jalan yang ia lalui tampak tak asing lagi. Ia akui, ia memang selalu melewati jalan ini jika ingin berangkat atau pun pulang dari sekolah. Tapi, situasi ini… kondisi ini… seperti ia pernah mengalaminya.

Kepalanya bergerak menatap semua objek yang terekam dalam iris coklat miliknya.

Memang benar. Semuanya sama seperti kejadian itu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ingin sekali ia lari, menghindari hal yang mungkin akan ia lihat lagi. Tapi, kakinya tak menuruti keinginannya. Tetap melangkah, meski otak memerintahkan untuk berhenti.

'Tidak! Berhenti!' Batin pemuda itu takut. Namun, yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, hanya raut datar nan dingin. Seolah tak takut pada hal apa pun.

TRANG KLANG KLONTANG BRUG

Kepala pemuda itu reflek menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya sebuah gang selebar 3 meter di seberang jalan. Sepasang kaki yang terbalut dalam celana longgar sepanjang lutut itu pun, berjalan menuju asal suara.

Meski wajah sang pemuda sangat penasaran, lain hal dengan dalam dirinya.

'Tidak! Jangan ke sana! Ini mimpi kan? Iya kan? Kalau iya, siapa pun tolong aku!' Batin pemuda itu semakin takut.

Berjalan menyusuri gang, sang pemuda melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat ganjil di matanya. Sungguh! Iris coklat itu mengecil dan kelopaknya membesar.

Dihadapannya, terlihat dua pria yang saling berciuman. Dan pemuda itu semakin menegang saat dua pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Seakan-akan, marah karna kegiatannya diganggu.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh sangat memalukan. Ia sebagai seorang laki-laki pun merasa malu, sebal dan… jijik. Bibirnya bergetar. Hendak bersuara, namun tak bisa.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, kedua pria itu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda dengan seringaian penuh hawa nafsu.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Halilintar bangkit dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu dan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada.

Rambut hitamnya lepek, karena basah. Pakaiannya pun bernasib sama. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas paha yang terlapisi selimut. Sesekali kepalan tangan itu memukul pahanya.

Perlahan, ia memundurkan punggunya untuk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk, lalu membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Isakan kecil terdengar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat masing-masing sikunya.

"Kenapa… kenapa mimpi itu… lagi?" Bisiknya dalam keheningan kamar.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan… mimpi itu?" Nada suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Seiring dengan bergeraknya jarum jam dari detik ke detik, tubuh Halilintar berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Genggamannya pun sudah melonggar. Tak terdengar isak tangis lagi. Hening kembali menguasai kamar kembar pertama itu.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"KAK HALI! KAKAK KENAPA?"

"KAK LINTAR BAIK-BAIK SAJA, KAN?"

Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Perlahan, ia menoleh ke pintu yang sedang digedor adik-adiknya. Hal yang ia simpulkan adalah suara teriakannya tadi membangunkan kedua adiknya.

"KAK! JAWAB, KAK!"

"KAK LINTAR, KENAPA?"

Masih mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang penuh akan rasa cemas, Halilintar perlahan tersenyum.

Senyum frustasi.

"Tampaknya… aku memang harus menghilangkan phobiaku." Ucapnya pelan dengan sinar mata yang penuh akan tekad bulat.

 **Trauma**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Fanfic ini beserta alurnya, milik NaYu**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Dedicate For FIRST IMPRESSION Event**

 **.**

 **Warning : Elemental Siblings, Humor nyempil, Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), No Pair, Implisit Scene Yaoi NOT BL, and etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Ka-kakak… serius?" Taufan menghentikan jalannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sang kakak yang telah berjalan santai di depannya.

"Ya."

Mendengar itu, Taufan melesat ke samping sang kakak dan menatapnya curiga.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu! Aku risih!" Halilintar mempercepat jalannya menuju tempat parkir.

Taufan juga mempercepat langkahnya, hingga dirinya berjalan mundur di hadapan Halilintar.

"Ayolah kak~ pasti alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengikuti saranku seminggu lalu." Taufan memang penasaran kenapa sang kakak bisa berubah pikiran. Padahal, seminggu lalu kakaknya sampai mengamuk hingga membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Kau pasti tau." Ucap Halilintar singkat.

"Kak Hantar~"

"Hentikan panggilan baru menyebalkan itu, atau kau akan terima akibatnya!" Halilintar menatap lurus iris coklat Taufan tajam. Ia terus berjalan, tak memperdulikan wajah cemberut sang adik.

"Hah~" Menyerah untuk mengetahui alasan sang kakak, Taufan pun kembali berjalan di samping Halilintar. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya. "Oke, aku tau alasannya. Dan pasti, berhubungan dengan teriakan kakak semalam kan?"

Halilintar rasa ia tak perlu menjawab.

"Tapi, setidaknya Alhamdulillah. Dengan begini, tinggal Gempa saja yang harus dibujuk. Aku jadi bingung harus membujuk seperti apa."

Keduanya menghentikan langkah masing-masing, tepat di tempat motor mereka diparkirkan. Berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing yang objeknya sama. Gempa. Sang adiklah yang mereka pikirkan.

"AHA!"

Halilintar terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Taufan. Matanya menatap tajam sang adik yang menyengir bahagia.

"Hehehe… maaf, kak Hali~, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide yang bagus!" Serunya semangat dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada.

"Paling ide konyol yang akan membuat Gempa pingsan." Sindir Halilintar sembari menaiki motornya, lalu memakai helm.

"Hohoho… bukankah itu kak Hali sendiri ya? Hihihihi…" Ujarnya dengan kikikan geli. Tak habis pikir deh, kakaknya masih jengkel saja dengan tindakannya seminggu lalu.

Halilintar pun mendengus kesal. "Lalu apa?"

Terdengarnya pertanyaan itu, Taufan semakin mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar.

 **–** **Trauma–**

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu, baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' pada atas pintu. Ia menatap koridor yang sepi. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia masukkan lagi kepalanya kedalam dan melihat jam dinding.

"Pantas saja sepi. Sudah jam setengah lima." Ia pun menutup pintu setelah berucap demikian.

Gempa berjalan menyusuri koridor sendiri. Pandangannya memang ke depan, tapi pikirannya terus memikirkan tawaran sang kakak kedua.

Tawaran untuk menghilangkan trauma miliknya.

"Hah~"

Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Semakin dipikirkan, dirinya semakin takut. Jujur saja, ia berpikir ketakutannya akan kecelakaan hari itu bukanlah sebuah trauma. Tapi, kata kedua kakaknya, dari tingkah dan sikapnya sendiri sudah menunjukkan perilaku orang yang mengalami traumatik.

Karena asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Gempa baru menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Di depannya ada trotoar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Tanpa disadari Gempa, ia meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Inilah yang selalu ia lakukan setelah terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Meneguk ludah, lalu berjalan dalam keraguan. Namun, ia tetap berusaha agar mengabaikan segala kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Juga mengabaikan beberapa anak sekolahan yang mengendarai kendaraannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Padahal, ia ingin sekali teriak dan menghentikan laju motor itu. Ia tak ingin anak-anak seusianya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin menghentikan semua orang berkendara. Tapi, apa haknya?

Menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, guna menghilangkan segala hal yang semakin membuatnya pusing dan mulai melangkah menuju rumah.

"Ayah, Ayah! Nanti kalau sudah besar, Abi boleh naik motor kan?"

Gempa menghentikan jalannya. Ia menoleh pada sebuah mini market yang pintunya terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Ayah dan anak rupanya.

"Tentu saja dong! Pastinya boleh, asalnya Api punya SIM dan bisa mengendarai motor."

Gempa tersenyum lembut saat mendengar perkataan pria itu. Entah mengapa, ia jadi ingat saat dirinya kecil dulu.

"Yeeyyy~ Yuhuu! Asikkk! Ayah baik deh!" Anak bernama Api itu langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya.

Ayah Api yang mendapat pelukan itu, langsung menggendong Api. "Tapi, Api harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Dan mendapatkan nilai bagus! Oke?"

"Oke!"

Gempa terus menatap punggung ayah dan anak yang telah melewati dirinya. Ia terus menatapnya hingga ayah-anak itu hilang di tikungan trotoar.

Gempa kembali berjalan sembari mengingat ekspresi anak kecil yang bernama Api itu. Haha… itu ekspresi yang lucu. Apa dirinya juga begitu ya, saat meminta hal yang sama pada ayahnya?

Meminta hal yang sama?

'Hehe… itu keinginanku dulu. Dan karnanya, aku giat belajar dan terus menjadi anak teladan, hingga menjadi Ketua OSIS.' Batin Gempa dengan senyum merekah.

'Tapi, setelah semua tercapai dan aku mempunyai SIM… semuanya hanyalah kenangan.' Senyumannya perlahan menyendu.

'Aku sangat bodoh melepaskan hal yang kuimpikan saat kecil dulu. Hal klasik yang diinginkan semua anak yang berusia remaja, namun terhapuskan hanya karna sebuah kecelakaan.'

'Aku memang bodoh.'

Tak ada senyum lagi di wajahnya. Yang ada hanya wajah murung dan mata memerah menahan tangis. Dia laki-laki. Dan laki-laki akan terlimat rapuh jika mengeluarkan air matanya. Itulah yang dikatakan kakak tertuanya.

Gempa terus berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar. Meski begitu, kepalanya tetap terangkat dan menatap ke depan. Ia tak ingin menyenggol tubuh orang tampa sengaja jika terus menunduk. Ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memikirkan hal-hal baik agar tak tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

TIINNN TIIINNN

Gempa terlonjak mendengar suara klakson itu. Spontan ia menoleh ke samping. Matanya membelak melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan. Ditambah sebuah mobil pengangkut barang yang sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan geraknya.

Karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada orang itu, Gempa langsung berlari secepat kilat dan berdiri tepat di depan orang yang terduduk, sambil memegang kakinya yang berdarah.

Gempa merentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras, lalu berteriak.

"BERHENTIIII!"

CKIIIIITTTTT

Mobil pengangkut barang itu berhenti tepat 5 cm di depan Gempa. Orang yang berada di belakang Gempa membelak melihat tingkah nekat Gempa. Orang-orang di sekeliling tak kalah terkejutnya. Beberapa gadis juga wanita berteriak histeris. Sisanya, hanya terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Tak merasakan sesuatu seperti benturan, tabrakan, atau pun kesakitan ditubuhnya, Gempa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris coklatnya membelak melihat warna biru mendominasi penglihatannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tubuhnya pun terlihat bergetar.

Memikirkan nasib seseorang dibelakangnya, ia lekas menoleh dan mendapati wajah terkejut seorang pemuda yang berparas sama.

"Syu-syukurlah, kak Taufan baik-baik saja." Gempa tersenyum. Senyum lembut dengan mata berbinar lega, juga sarat akan ketakutan yang besar. Ia sangat bersyukur sang kakak baik-baik saja.

Namun, ia merasa tubuhnya tak kuat lagi berdiri.

Juga merasa seperti melayang. Dan yang ia lihat terakhir kalinya sebelum kegelapan menguasai, wajah khawatir Halilintar yang berlari kearahnya.

 **–** **Trauma–**

"Khe, kau benar-benar membuatnya pingsan dengan rencanamu." Ejek Halilintar pada Taufan. Wajahnya menyeringai, namun tatapannya menusuk hati Taufan.

Taufan mengacak kepalanya frustasi. "Arrggghh… sudah kukatakan itu tidak sengaja, kak Hali~"

Halilintar menaikkan alisnya. "Serius? Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membuat Gempa melihat sebuah kecelakaan yang kau dan aku lakoni, supaya traumanya menghilang? Dan tadi kau telah melakukannya TANPA AKU!?"

"Cih! Sudah kukatakan itu di luar rencanaku! Semuanya di luar skenario yang telah kurencanakan. Apa kak Hali tak bisa melihat kakiku yang terluka ini?! Ini bukti nyata, kak!" Nada bicara Taufan mulai meninggi. Terkesan membentak Halilintar.

"Ah! Dan apa kak Hali sadar, kalau kakak sangat cerewet saat ini?"

Halilintar mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Mengabaikan adik pertamanya yang mulai berkoar-koar tak jelas –menurutnya–, ia menatap adik bungsunya yang tengah tertidur diranjang rumah sakit.

Kembar tertua itu masih mengingat jelas saat dirinya baru keluar dari mini market, tak mendapati Taufan yang sedang menunggu. Ia meneliti seluruh jalan juga trotoar, siapa tau adiknya yang kelewat aktif itu nyasar godain gadis orang. Parah-parahnya lagi, mungkin menggoda laki-laki yang berwajah bishounen, yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

Saat sibuk mencari, dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara klakson mobil. Rasa penasaran juga panik yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan, membuatnya lari menuju asal suara, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan belanjaannya di stang motor miliknya.

Dan ia malah kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil pengangkut barang yang hampir menabrak kedua adiknya. Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri, ia berlari menuju kedua adiknya, dan menangkap Gempa yang hampir saja menghantam aspal jalanan.

Ia melihat Taufan yang meringis kesakitan dengan kakinya yang lecet dan berdarah. Orang-orang sekitar pun langsung panik. Dan salah seorang diantaranya memanggil ambulans.

Itulah cerita singkat, bagaimana ketiga kembar ini berada di rumah sakit.

Halilintar menatap wajah Gempa yang terlelap damai. Padahal, adiknya itu memikul beban berat, yaitu sebuah trauma yang menyakitkan. Tanpa pemuda bertopi menghadap ke depan itu sadari, ia tersenyum sendu.

Taufan yang sejak tadi berceloteh tentang apa pun yang membuatnya jengkel, terdiam melihat senyuman sedih di wajah kakaknya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada bantal yang diberdirikan di belakangnya. Iris coklatnya pun menatap kasur yang ditiduri Gempa.

Objek yang sama dengan sang kakak.

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingin melakukan 'rencana brilian'mu itu?" Halilintar memecah keheningan yang terjadi semenjak Taufan berhenti berceloteh.

Taufan tak menjawab. Ia lebih memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang kakak yang tak memandangnya sedikit pun. Iris coklat Taufan melihat sang kakak yang bergerak dari tepi kasurnya menuju tepi kasur Gempa.

Setelah Halilintar duduk di tepi kasur Gempa, ia menatap Taufan seakan menunggu jawaban pasti. Sedangkan Taufan, ia menatap Halilintar sebentar lalu menatap wajah Gempa.

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Kita tunggu Gempa sadar, dan lihat reaksinya."

Taufan mengatakan itu dengan nada suara datar. Tak ada intonasi yang dimainkannya. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, hanyalah sang adik cepat sadar, lalu ia dan kedua kembarannya bisa pulang.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris coklat yang langsung dihadapkan oleh kegelapan. Beberapa kali kelopak mata itu berkedip dengan rentang waktu 5 detik sekali.

Setelah berhasil mengadaptasikan penglihatannya dalam kegelapan. Pemuda pemilik iris coklat tadi, perlahan menegok ke samping kanannya. Mendapati seseorang yang tidur di kursi sambil bersidekap dada, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Puas melihat orang yang tidur di kursi, iris coklat itu bergerak pada kasur yang terdapat seseorang pula.

'Syukurlah mereka sudah tidur.' Batin pemuda itu.

Gempa, sang pemuda yang disorot sejak tadi, perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Sepelan mungkin hingga tak menimbukan suara sedikit pun.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, ia kembali melihat kedua orang yang tertidur. Halilintar dan Taufan. Pastinya kalian bisa menebak letak mereka tidur, bukan?

'Mereka sangat ingin aku melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi, apa aku bisa melakukannya?' Batin Gempa pesimis. Pandangannya mengarah pada jendela kamar rawatnya. Meski begitu, pikirannya melayang pada saat ia baru saja sadar.

Sebenarnya, Gempa telah sadar saat Halilintar masuk dalam kamar rawatnya dengan Taufan. Saat itu, ia ingin membuka mata. Tapi, karna sang kakak tertua yang mengatakan soal 'rencana brilian' Taufan, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Karna itu, Gempa mengetahui semua rencana dadakan yang kakak keduanya susun, juga mengenai kejadian yang membuatnya pingsan.

Akibat mendengarkan semua itu, Gempa tidak dapat tidur dan hanya memejamkan mata, sembari menunggu kedua kakaknya tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bisiknya lirih. Gempa pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

Ia bukannya tak mau seperti dulu, yang tak akan merasa takut hanya karna melihat jalanan, orang yang berkendara, atau pun kendaraan itu sendiri. Sempat beberapa kali, ia mencoba untuk menaiki motor salah satu kakaknya –tanpa sepengetahuan pemilikinya–, namun hasilnya? Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Bahkan, kedua kaki dan tangannya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Bayangan rinci mengenai kejadian itu terus terulang dibenaknya, dipikirannya.

Saat itu, ia sendiri sampai harus memejam mata, lalu berusaha sekuat mungkin agar turun dari motor dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Dan sesampainya ia di kamar, ia akan bersandar di depan pintu sambil berusaha untuk menetralkan degub-an jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, juga gemetaran tubuhnya yang menjadi-jadi.

Mengingat hal itu, spontan Gempa memeluk tubuhnya bersama lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Karena gerakan tiba-tiba Gempa, Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mendekat pada tubuh sang adik yang bergetar.

"Ge-Gempa? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Taufan dengan suaranya.

Mendengar suara kakaknya, Gempa menoleh dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Namun, di mata Halilintar, senyuman itu sarat akan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

Menyadari kegelapan yang ada, langsung saja Halilintar menghidupkan lampu.

Sementara itu, Gempa sendiri menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa takut yang muncul, karna ia sendiri yang memancing. Ia hanya tak ingin kakaknya bertambah khawatir, itu saja.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Itu yang dilakukan Gempa sampai Halilintar kembali di sampingnya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja? Perlu kakak panggilkan dokter?"

Gempa yang sudah tenang, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Senyum lembut terlukis diwajahnya melihat raut khawatir yang diperlihatkan kakak tertua.

"Tidak. Gempa, baik-baik saja, kak."

"Ugh… silau."

Suara serak khas orang baru bangun, terdengar oleh Halilintar dan Gempa. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Kak Taufan bangun, kak Lintar." Halilintar membalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah berhasil mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu, perlahan Taufan bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

Kedua mata Taufan membelak saat menoleh ke kasur sang adik, dan mendapati sang adik telah sadar.

"Alhamdulillah~ Gempa sudah sadar!" Seru Taufan riang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Seakan lupa dengan kakinya yang terluka, kembar tengah itu menyibak selimut dengan kasar dan langsung saja menurunkan kedua kakinya di lantai marmer.

"Aduuhh…"

Brugh

"Eh?"

Taufan pikir, ia akan merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya saat menghantam lantai. Tapi, ia merasakan kehangatan dan… sebuah pelukan?

"Bodoh! Sudah tau kaki luka, masih saja bersikap teledor! Apa otakmu itu perlu kubongkar, hah?!"

Taufan terkesiap mendengar bentakan kakaknya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap lucu. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung dengan sikap kakaknya. Tapi, yang ia ketahui adalah ia yang kehilangan keseimbangan saat berdiri, di tolong oleh sang kakak. Meski begitu, rasa nyeri tetap menjalar pada kakinya, akibat aksi dadakannya itu.

Gempa yang melihat kedua kakaknya tumbenan 'akur' itu, hanya terkekeh kecil. Err… tak bisa dikatakan akur juga sih. Itu hanyalah sebuah penyelamatan kecil yang dilakukan Halilintar. Tapi, yang membuat Gempa bingung, apa kakak tertuanya tak sadar kalau ia memeluk kakak keduanya?

Taufan yang melihat kekehan Gempa pun menyeringai usil. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat brilian, hingga melupakan rasa nyeri pada kakinya.

Gempa yang mendapati Taufan menyeringai, mendadak berhenti terkekeh. Ia dapat memastikan kalau kakak keduanya itu akan mulai beraksi. Padahal ini hari masih gelap –sekitar jam 3, mungkin–, jangan sampai kakak keduanya itu berlebihan, begitulah pikir Gempa.

Greb

Taufan membalas pelukan Halilintar dengan lembut. Ia juga menyamankan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Halilintar.

"Taufan memang bodoh, kak Hali~. Maafkan Taufan~" Desah Taufan dengan nada menggoda.

Gempa yang melihat itu langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kakak keduanya melakukan itu, lagi. Sungguh! Jika nanti kakak tertuanya pingsan, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada dokter atau suster yang masuk. Emm, jikalau memang ada yang masuk sih.

Halilintar yang merasakan pelukan dan mendengar suara –desahan– Taufan, mulai berkeringat dingin. Pelukannya jadi kaku. Ia sekarang seperti batu yang memeluk orang.

Sedangkan Taufan, ia berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Ia bisa merasakan kekakuan dari pelukan kakaknya ini. Lagian, kakaknya sudah setuju mau menghilangkan homophobianya, bukan? Jadi, tak salah dong kalau ia memulainya sekarang?

Alarm tanda bahaya menyala nyaring dikepala Halilintar. Sangat nyaring sampai kedua telinganya berdenging. Tak dapat mendengar rayuan Taufan. Penglihatannya pun mulai berkunang.

Saat kesadarannya diambang batas, ia mengingat kembali perkataannya mengenai ingin menghilangkan phobia miliknya. Karna pikiran itulah, Halilintar mengambil kembali kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang –hampir pingsan–.

Merasa tubuh kakaknya semakin berat, Taufan reflek memeluk kakaknya lebih erat. Kembar tengah itu meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ia berkomat-kamit berharap kakaknya tidak pingsan.

Mereka bisa jatuh tau!

Perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil menahan sakit, akibat kakinya –yang terluka– terbentur dengan lantai. Setelahnya, ia menyandarkan kepala sang kakak di bahunya. Taufan yang bingung harus bagaimana lagi pun, menatap Gempa meminta pertolongan.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Gempa pun turun dari kasur yang ditidurinya. Sebenarnya, ia masih merasa pusing. Tapi, kakak-kakaknya dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Lihat, kak lintar pingsan lagi, kan?"

"Hehehe… maafkan ka–"

Taufan menghentikan ucapannya, karena terkejut mendapatkan pelukan mendadak. Kedua matanya pun menatap takut kakaknya.

Gempa yang baru saja akan mengangkat kakak tertuanya menuju kasur, juga tak kalah terkejut saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan Halilintar melingkar di tubuh Taufan.

"Ka-kak Lintar… sudah sadar?"

Jujur saja, Gempa merasa itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang ia ucapkan. Tapi, ia pun penasaran pada kakak tertuanya ini. 'Ada apa dengannya?' Batin Gempa.

'Kak Hali, kenapa?! Apa tiba-tiba kak Hali kerasukan jin iprit dan berbalik menggodaku? Huwaaa! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Aku masih normal. AKU MASIH NORMAL!' Batin Taufan histeris. Tapi, setelah Taufan rasakan kembali, pelukan kakaknya ini benar-benar kaku. Seperti enggan untuk memeluk.

Menyadari sesuatu hal, kembar tengah itu pun tersenyum lembut. Membuat Gempa mengernyitkan dahi karnanya. "Kenapa, kak?"

Taufan membalas dengan, jari telunjuk kanannya yang menunjuk Gempa, kemudian menunjuk mata Taufan sendiri. Isyarat untuk mengatakan, 'Kau lihat saja sendiri.'. Gempa yang menyadari isyarat itu, hanya mengangguk dan ikutan duduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, karena AC.

"Kak Hali, matanya dibuka dong. Jangan pura-pura pingsan deh." Ucap Taufan lembut.

Perlahan, Halilintar membuka matanya yang memerah, menahan tangis. Jujur, ia pun gemetar dengan kelakuannya, tapi ini adalah awal untuk menyembuhkan phobianya.

"Bagus! Sekarang, jangan pelukan deh. Lebih baik kita awali dengan rangkulan aja." Mendengar kalimat itu, Gempa pun paham apa yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya sedari tadi.

Memulai terapi untuk menyembuhkan phobia Halilintar.

Melihat kakak pertamanya yang mulai mencoba walaupun terlihat sulit, Gempa pun merasa iri pada Halilintar. Iri karna ia tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Iri karna ia tak bisa setegar kakaknya. Iri karna… ia payah.

Halilintar yang sudah mulai terbiasa berangkulan dengan Taufan –disertai rayuan–, tetap saja masih merasakan pusing dan mual. Yang membuat tekadnya kuat, ia ingin sembuh. Ia sangat ingin bisa akrab dengan teman lelakinya. Sangat ingin.

Taufan yang merasa kakaknya mulai rileks pun tersenyum. Ia senang karna kakaknya mengikuti sarannya, meski tersirat. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan adiknya. Langsung saja ia menatap Gempa yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Penasaran dengan tingkah sang adik yang menyebarkan aura kesuraman, Taufan bertanya pun bertanya. "Gempa? Kau kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taufan, Halilintar langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan berpindah tempat ke samping Gempa. Taufan pun tak terlalu mempedulikan kepindahan tempat kakaknya. Saat ini, ia mengkhawatirkan sikap Gempa, adiknya.

"Kau kenapa, Gempa?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama, namun berbeda penempatan kata didengar Gempa.

Memejamkan matanya, ia pun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kepalanya terangkat bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka.

Ia melihat kedua kakanya yang menatapnya khawatir. Senyum lembut pun terukir manis diwajahnya.

"Gempa baik-baik saja. Emm, Gempa juga mau… mengikuti saran… sarannya, kak Taufan."

Mendengar ucapan Gempa yang terkesan gugup dan malu, Taufan tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Bahkan, Halilintar pun tersenyum meski tak selebar Taufan.

Kembar tengah ini, merasa ia telah berhasil membuka jalan untuk kedua kembarannya. Ia sangat bahagia. Dengan begini, mereka bisa berangkat bertiga lagi seperti dulu. Mereka bisa mengobrol bebas seperti dulu. Dan… tak ada rasa ketakutan dalam interaksi mereka.

Gemas melihat kedua kembarannya yang hanya berdiam diri, Taufan langsung menarik kedua tangan kembarannya dan merangkulnya erat. Tapi, karna itu pula tanpa sengaja, tubuh Gempa menyenggol kakinya yang sakit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKIKUUUUU!"

Dan di pagi buta itu, rumah sakit heboh karena teriakan Taufan yang amat dahsyat.

Saking dahsyatnya, sampai burung-burung yang seharusnya masih tidur di sarangnya pun terbangun. Angin yang awalnya berhembus lembut pun menjadi kencang.

Angin itu menerbangkan sehelai kertas, dan terus membawanya melewati rumah sakit, rumah-rumah penduduk, sekolah, dan bangunan lainnya. Hingga akhirnya, kertas itu berhenti tepat di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi.

Tepat di samping bangku taman itu, terdapat lampu yang menyinari kertas. Jika kita melihat lebih dekat, kertas itu berisi tulisan yang lumayan panjang.

Tulisannya sebagai berikut.

…

Dari kisah ini, pembaca pasti sudah menangkap arti Trauma dan Phobia secara garis besarnya.

Trauma, ketakutan yang berasal dari sebuah kejadian pahit yang menyakitkan. Phobia, sebuah ketakutan akan hal yang sebenarnya tak berbahaya, tapi imajinasi orang itu terlalu kuat hingga menjadikan ketakutan yang berlebih.

Trauma dan Phobia dapat dipulihkan, jika seseorang itu memiliki 'Niat Kuat' untuk tidak terbayang akan ketakutannya. Ia juga mempunyai 'Orang-orang Terdekat yang Mendukung' pulihnya ketakutan itu.

Dukungan dari keluarga sendirilah yang lebih ampuh untuk mempercepat pemulihan seseorang yang mempunyai Trauma atau Phobia.

Jika para pembaca memiliki salah satu diantaranya, penulis sarankan agar para pembaca berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang ketakutan itu. Meski memakan waktu hingga bertahun-tahun, tak masalah.

Jika tidak, para pembaca akan mengalami kesulitan saat harus menghadapi ketakutan tersebut.

Semoga kisah ini dapat diambil hal positifnya, dan dijadikan pembelajaran tersendiri.

Hidup itu tidaklah mudah. Banyak hal yang kita tidak ketahui mengenai dunia ini. Karnanya, hargailah hidupmu. Jadikan segala perbuatanmu menyimpan manfaat bagi orang lain.

Demikian, penulis ucapkan. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, itu mutlak dari penulis sendiri.

…

THE END

 **ENDING APAAN INIII!?**

 **HUWAAAA… KATA-KATA APA ITU DI ATAS!?**

 **Oke. Saya tau ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan, endingnya gantung ya? Hehehe… silahkan readers sekalian mengimajinasikan bagaimana cara Gempa menghilangkan Traumanya. Kalau Nayu sih… sudah pasti tau.. XD**

 **Ah~ jangan berpikir macam-macam saat membaca bagian 'asal muasal phobia Hali' dari mimpi. Tenang saja, ia berhasil kabur dari dua pria itu kok. Dan dia diselamatkan oleh kedua adiknya! Hohoho… bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kejadiannya. ^^**

 **Unleash your Imagination!**

 **Dengan ini, saya berhasil menyelesaikan Fic buat FI Event ini. Alhamdulillaaahhh~ *sujud syukur***

 **Nayu sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, memfave, dan menunggu Fic ini berlanjut. Bahkan sampai ada yang nanya 'Kapan Updet?' di sosmed *ngelirik seseorang*. Maaf bagi yang tidak terbalaskan reviewnya. Maaf juga kalau arti Trauma dan Phobianya kurang tepat. Yah… Nayu hanya membaca sedikit sumber dan menganalisisya sendiri sih… Jadi, katakan saja semua kesalahan Nayu. Nayu terima kok.**

 **Dengan ini pula, Nayu nyatakan ini adalah fic terakhir yang Nayu publish/update di tahun 2015! Hohoho… sudah mau UAS, jadinya harus fokus biar IP Nayu gak turun, lagi. Dan di rumah, banyak jahitan numpuk. Takut kena marah yang punya… TvT**

 **Huhuhu…**

 **Ah, sedikit menceritakan asal muasal ide fic ini.**

 **Nayu awalnya bingung dengan ide cerita untuk FI. Nayu tidak mau terlalu mainstream, tapi nyatanya idenya memang mainstream. Datangnya ide ini, saat Nayu baru pulang kuliah. Nayu berjalan melewati rumah seorang kakek tua yang pemarahan. Beneran deh, tuh kakek Nayu rasa telah menipu Nayu. Abis, pagar rumahnya pernah Nayu tabrak pakai motor, lalu lepas dari penyanggah. Jadi harus di las deh. Dan biaya gantinya mahal! Kusso no Ojiisan!**

 **Nah! Ingat soal kejadian tabrakan itu, terpikirkanlah untuk membuat Fic ini! Hohohoho…**

 **Langsung aja deh… Saran dan kritikan yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Jika ingin bertanya mengenai Fic ini, Nayu terima dengan senang hati. Silahkan me-REVIEW para readers sekalian~**

 **Sampai ketemu tahun 2016 nanti ya…**

 **Sayonara~~**


End file.
